Alma en hilos
by Allen R. Knight
Summary: Un simple espejismo, dos corazones se distancian por infortunios del destino, la perseverancia los unirá nuevamente o los alejará en una infinita oscuridad?
1. Capítulo 1: Ilusión y Destrucción

_Alma en hilos_

"**Acchi Kocchi no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Ishiki, tanto sus personajes como todo lo demás, disfrútenlo"**

**Capítulo 1:**_**Ilusión y Destrucción**_

_**Narrador:**_ Esta historia comienza en un día cualquiera, de un barrio japonés provenía, una casa humilde y sencilla albergaba, a una chica de cabello violeta y tez blanca.

_Se encontraba en su cama, cubierta por un par de cobijas gruesas, se escucha el chirrido de la puerta, entra en la habitación su madre._

**-Mamá de Tsumiki:** Levántate, llegarás tarde a la escuela.

_Al no escuchar una respuesta afirmativa o negativa, sujeta las cobijas y las arrebata de un tirón, dejando al descubierto, a una chica soñolienta y cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada._

**-Tsumiki:** Cinco minutos más…

**-Mamá de Tsumiki:** Es una orden –extrae la almohada de su cabeza-

_Coloca dicha almohada en su escritorio, voltea y se aleja, cerrando la puerta._

**-Tsumiki:** Mmm…-con dificultad baja de su cama, como si fuese una babosa-

_Realiza su rutina mañanera, baja por las escaleras, come su desayuno, recogiendo sus cosas, se va de su casa._

**_-_Tsumiki:** "La única razón para despertarme e ir a la escuela es por…" -su pensamiento es interrumpido por un choque contundente, haciendo que caiga al suelo, más preciso, un charco-

**-Io:** ¡Tsumiki! –se arrodilla para poder ayudarla a salir del charco-

**-Tsumiki:** "Io…" -su tez blanca se vuelva rojiza en un instante-

**-Io:** Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención…-bajando la cabeza-

**-Tsumiki:** N-no importa…estoy b-bien –abochornada por lo sucedido, observa que partes de su ropa se han vuelto transparentes debido al chapuzón-

**-Io:** Toma –volteando la mirada, le entrega su chaqueta-

**-Tsumiki:** Gracias… -lo recibe y se la coloca, sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza y armonía-

**-Io:** Vamos, llegaremos tarde –sonríe-

_Durante todo el recorrido, miradas penetrantes podían apreciarse en el aire por el aura emanada por la pequeña de cabello violeta hacia el chico de sonrisa plácida._

_**-En la escuela-**_

**-Mayoi:** ¡Tsumiki y Io tendrán un millar de bebés y yo seré la tía que los guiará hacia la conquista del universo entero! –con destello en sus ojos y una mano en su pecho por el sentimiento dado-

**-Hime:** Espero no seamos tus esclavos… -alejándose un par de pasos hacia atrás-

**-Mayoi:** ¿No es así Tsumiki? –la observa con ilusiones en sus ojos-

_La chica gato se encuentra con la mirada fija en el chico de los anteojos, manteniendo una conversación con el chico sin respeto y rubio llamado Sakaki_

**-Mayoi:** ¿Revisando la mercancía eh? –con su codo golpea su brazo junto con una mirada lujuriosa-

_La reacción no tarda en aparecer, un cabello suyo se levanta, un aura maligna se posa en ella, fija sus ojos hacia Mayoi y con tan sólo su mirada, la despega del suelo enterrándola en la pared._

**-Hime:** ¿No crees que eso viola las leyes de la física…? –con una mirada de asombroso-

**-Tsumiki:** Tal vez –con una gota tras su cabeza-

_La clase había comenzado, quitaron de la pared a Mayoi con ayuda de tres profesores, mientras transcurría la enseñanza del día a día, la chica de cabello violeta prestaba más atención al chico de anteojos que a la clase misma, notando que era observado y al saber que era ella, dispara un par de sonrisas cálidas que impactan rotundamente en el corazón de la pequeña, manteniendo así, la cabeza gacha y ocultando su bochorno por el resto de la hora._

_**-En las afueras de la escuela-**_

_Las clases habían concluído, tanto estudiantes como maestros se dirigían a sus hogares para sellar este día._

**-Tsumiki:** ¿Han visto a Io por alguna parte? –extrañada al perderlo de vista-

**-Sakaki:** No, apenas sonó la campana, el desapareció.

**-Mayoi:** De seguro esto ha sido obra de…los nazis zombis –con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo la cabeza-

**-Hime:** ¡¿Nazis Zombis?! –impactada-

**-Sakaki:** No tiene sentido…los nazis zombis no vendrían por Io –la mira con hartazgo-

**-Mayoi:** Eso es lo que quieren que pienses, nos aniquilarán a todos… -sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos-

_Observando la calurosa discusión de argumentos y cuestiones entre Sakaki y Mayoi, Hime con esfuerzos inútiles e inclusive estando demás en la situación trata de detenerlos, la pequeña de cabello violeta decide buscar al chico de plácida sonrisa por su cuenta._

**-Tsumiki:** "Io… ¿Dónde estarás?" -suspirando para sí misma-

_Recorriendo los alrededores de la escuela, escucha unas risas provenientes de los árboles de cerezos, asomándose a una de las esquinas del edificio, encuentra el origen de las risas y observa a dos figuras entre los árboles, una de ellas era Io y la otra; una chica de cabello rubio y ojos violeta intensos como las uvas más maduras de un viñedo bien cultivado._

**-Tsumiki:** "¿Por qué él está con esa chica…?" -su corazón comienza a quebrarse, lágrimas ardientes como mil soles se deslizan por su suave mejilla, carcomidas en dolor y frustración, la obligan a alejarse de ese lugar-

_Las ilusiones y esperanzas hacia el chico de los anteojos, se habían desvanecido como si fuesen sueños construidos con cristales, frágiles y cayendo a la caverna más oscura llamada soledad._

**Continuará**…

* * *

Me alegra volver a escribir, admito que es algo corto, pero no por nada opté por hacer caps; maldita flojera, algún día te superaré!


	2. Capítulo 2: Hilos de desesperación

**Capítulo 2: **_**Hilos de desesperación**_

_**Narrador:**_ En el capítulo anterior, Tsumiki descubre algo que parte su corazón, Io se encuentra junto a una misteriosa chica de ojos hipnotizantes con una intensa pasión hacia él; se marchita como una flor solitaria en la oscuridad más sombría y tenebrosa, estando en plena confusión emocional.

_Abriendo lentamente la puerta, aparecen los amigos de Tsumiki asomándose por la misma, divisando a un gran bulto tras las cobijas._

**-Mayoi:** No has asistido a clases por una semana y te trajimos todo el trabajo.

_Chasqueando los dedos aparece Sakaki cargando una gran pila de cuadernos, libros y hojas sueltas, provoca el aplastamiento y muerte "física" del pobre chico._

-**Sakaki:** No…puedo…respirar –lanzando bocanadas de aire estando sin fuerzas para mover la gran pila-

**-Hime:** ¡Te ayudaré! –empujando la gran pila que se dirige en dirección a Sakaki-  
**-Sakaki:** ¡Aquí no…! –siendo aplastado y enterrado en un mar académico-  
**-Hime:** ¡Lo siento! –cubriéndose el rostro con las manos avergonzada-  
**-Mayoi:** Este par de torpes…-suspirando mientras posa sus dedos en su frente-

_Sin respuesta alguna de Tsumiki, Mayoi retira las cobijas develando una pequeña niña de cabello esponjoso acurrucándose en sí misma._

**-Tsumiki:** Váyanse –con una voz apagada y quebrada-

_Sakaki y Hime al observar a Tsumiki llorar, se acercan y se sientan a su alrededor._

**-Hime:** ¿Qué ocurre Tsumiki? –mirándola con pena-  
**-Sakaki:** Confía en nosotros, para eso somos amigos –sonríe cálidamente-  
**-Mayoi:** Estamos contigo Chumiki –ríe-

_Tsumiki golpea a Mayoi, naturalmente ella se cubre el rostro y sufre un dolor desesperante, suspira y observa a los tres con tristeza._

**-Tsumiki:** Io tiene novia y eso no es lo más triste…él nunca la mencionó –suspira frustrada-  
**-Hime:** ¿Estás segura? –dudosa-  
**-Mayoi:** Es un chico apuesto y galán pero, no creo que él tenga novia con lo despistado que es –meditando-  
**-Sakaki:** Si él tuviese novia me lo hubiese dicho, esto tiene lagunas –mirando el suelo confundido-

_Una tensión en el aire se llena con preguntas, cuestiones y dudas que no serán acalladas con simples respuestas._

**-Tsumiki:** Mi corazón roto y ojos no mienten –sujetando su pecho-

**-Sakaki:** Hablando de Io, tampoco lo he visto toda esta semana, es más, ni siquiera lo he visto en el recreo –frunciendo los labios-

**-Mayoi/Hime:** Por primera vez tienes razón en tus explicaciones –murmurando sorprendidas-

**-Sakaki:** Dudan de mí y ¿al unísono? Qué triste… -bajando la mirada decepcionado-

**-Tsumiki:** ¿No ha ido a clases? –secándose las lágrimas-

**-Sakaki:** Luego de irse de clases el viernes pasado, fue la última vez que supimos de él –preocupado-

**-Hime:** Espero no haya ocurrido nada… -sujetando su pecho-

-**Mayoi:** ¡Tropa!, nuestra misión es investigar la desaparición de nuestro compañero y comer si tiene en su nevera algo interesante.

**-Sakaki:** ¡No digas eso!, Io es más importante que la comida –enojado-

-**Mayoi:** Lo sé, no te comportes como una niña –palmeando su cabeza-

**-Tsumiki:** Vamos –baja de la cama y entrando en su armario, sale completamente lista-

**-Hime:** Qué rápidez… -sorprendida-

**-Sakaki:** ¡Vámonos! –corriendo hacia la puerta pero, algo lo detiene bruscamente haciendo que caiga al suelo-

-**Mayoi:** Primero recoge el tiradero que provocaste –mirándolo de forma alegre pero maniática internamente-

-**Sakaki:** Está bien… -un escalofrío cruza por su espalda y con rápidez, recoge todo lo que había botado y lo apila en una esquina-  
**-Mayoi:** Buen chico –acaricia su cabeza-

-Sakaki: ¿Crees que soy un perro para que hagas eso? –mirándola con desprecio-

**-Mayoi:** Nunca he dicho eso- mostrando enfrente de él una galleta para perro-

**-Sakaki: **¡Mentirosa! –golpeando la galleta y partiéndola por la mitad-

**-Mayoi:** Relájate y come esto –le entrega un paquete-

**-Sakaki:** ¿Gracias? –dudoso, abre la bolsa, olfatea minuciosamente y la come- Sabe bien, ¿qué es?

**-Mayoi:** Galletas para perro.

-**Sakaki:** ¡¿Por qué sigo cayendo?! –escupiendo la galleta-  
**-Mayoi:** Eres mi perro, eres mi perro, tontito y que necesita castrarse –sonríe maléficamente-

**-Sakaki:** ¡¿Estás demente?! –con los ojos saltones-

**-Tsumiki:** "Que haría sin ellos… -suspira luego de ello-

**-Hime:** Vamos chicos –sonríe mientras sale por la puerta-

_Los demás la siguen, caminando un par de minutos, llegan al departamento de Io._

**-Tsumiki:** Io… -suspira dolida-

**-Mayoi:** Ánimo, de seguro era una vendedora de biblias.

**-Hime:** Tal vez diga cosas extrañas pero, tiene razón, no creo que tenga novia –sonríe, provocando una sonrisa en Tsumiki-

**-Sakaki:** ¡Abre Io es la policía, encontramos tu droga! –tocando el timbre como especial-

**-Mayoi:** Eres un idiota, no abrirá con eso, déjaselo a una profesional- apartándolo y tronando sus dedos- ¡¿Tendría la gentileza de abrir y que hablemos de Hyrule?!  
**-Hime:** ¿Y sí hacemos esto? –girando la perilla y abriendo la puerta-

**-Sakaki/Mayoi:** Lo sabía –gota por detrás de sus cabezas-

_Todos entran y encuentran que todo el departamento se encuentra ordenado y limpio._

-**Tsumiki:** Debería estar aquí –revisando los cuartos-

-**Sakaki:** Revisemos todo, tal vez haya dejado pistas en su departamento de adónde fue -mirando a las dos-

_Las dos asienten con la cabeza, todos revisan cada rincón, espacio y esquina del lugar, sin encontrar nada._

**-Tsumiki:** "¿Dónde estás Io?" –suspira, mirando entre sus almohadas, sobresale una hoja, se acerca y la lee-

"Si alguien lee esto, significa que esa chica de ojos violeta ha logrado su cometido, insistió en que estuviésemos juntos y al rechazarla…me ha hipnotizado, mi parte racional existe, pero progresivamente desaparecerá, antes de que ocurra esto, solamente diré que, los quiero chicos, Sakaki, Hime, Mayoi y la pequeña Tsumiki, eres única…está volviendo…adiós"

**-Io-**

_Al finalizar de leer, deja caer la carta y cayendo de rodillas, comienza a llorar en una profunda tristeza._

**_-_Tsumiki:** No quiero perderte… -cubriéndose el rostro y permaneciendo en un rotundo silencio-

_**Continuará**…_

* * *

Espero disfruten este capitulo, ultimamente no he podido escribir por falta de tiempo, en especial porque estaba en examenes finales y tenia bastante pereza, aunque eso si, tal vez termine esta historia para fin de año o quien sabe, veremos lo que ocurre.


	3. Capítulo 3: Hilos entrelazados

**Capítulo 3: **_**Hilos entrelazados**_

_**Narrador:**_ En el capítulo anterior, la desaparición de Io levanta sospechas en Tsumiki y los demás, yendo hasta su departamento a buscarlo, encuentran con una carta que los coloca en contrarreloj para liberarlo de las garras de aquella chica de ojos serenos que ocultan tras ellos un secreto.

_La chica de gran cabello lila permanecía con la carta apegada en su pecho, aferrándose a esas palabras que marcaban la resignación de su amado príncipe ante el cruel destino._

**-Tsumiki:** Io… ¿por qué él…?

_El trío de amigos escuchan aquellos llantos de tristeza provenientes del cuarto de Io, entrando con miradas desentendidas.  
_**-Mayoi:** ¿Tsumiki? –mirándola confundida-

**-Hime:** ¿Te lastimaste con algo? –apretando los puños preocupada-

**-Sakaki:** Si es por el aspecto de su habitación, te entiendo, incluso tanto orden y limpieza puede hacer llorar a uno –asiente la cabeza con mirada comprensiva-

_Las tres chicas lo miran despectivamente, el chico de la mala suerte mira hacia otro lado dándose cuenta de su comentario fuera de lugar.  
_

**-Tsumiki:** Io fue secuestrado por aquella chica rubia… -presionando con fuerza las puntas de la carta-

**-Mayoi:** ¿Chica rubia? –aumentando su confusión-

_Los tres chicos reciben la carta, luego de un par de minutos, fruncen sus labios y bajan la mirada hacia el suelo._

**-Hime:** N-no puede ser… -lágrimas en sus ojos estaban formándose-

**-Sakaki:** Io… -suspira con amargura-

**-Mayoi:** No permitiré que una chica lo utilice como un títere –la ira y frustración se acumulan al punto de golpear una pared y dejar un hueco-

_La chica gato al escuchar las palabras "títere" y "utilizado", un millar de ideas se formaron por su cabeza, apretando sus labios, denotando su nerviosismo y desdicha ante el destino del joven de anteojos._

**-Tsumiki:** Iré a buscarlo –doblando con gentileza la carta, guardándola en su bolsa y secándose las lágrimas-

**-Sakaki:** No sabemos dónde podríamos encontrarlos, hay como cientos de lugares.

**-Mayoi:** Lo encontraremos, si nos mantenemos unidos, esa bruja no cocinará a Io en su caldo, cortado en trocitos y sazonado con… -es detenida por un agarrón en su mejilla por parte de tsumiki, que la observa con desdén y bestialidad interna-

**-Hime:** ¿Dónde podríamos comenzar a buscar? –aprieta los puños con iniciativa-

**-Tsumiki:** Sé dónde buscar –sonríe levemente, los demás corresponden aliviados asintiendo la cabeza-

_Habiendo recuperado su moral, el grupo disfuncional sale del departamento de Io, en una búsqueda tortuosa y llena de misterios para recuperar a Io de aquella chica desconocida._

**-Voz misteriosa:** Esto será interesante, veamos cuánto puedes aguantar ante todas las adversidades que se interpondrán en tu camino, querida Tsumiki –observándolos por medio de varios animales que habían rodeado al grupo todo este tiempo-

**-Io:** No...les hagas daño… -estando aprisionado de pies y manos en un cuarto oscuro, una gran frialdad entraba en aquella minúscula y húmeda celda de mala muerte-

**-Voz misteriosa:** Despertaste, eso me alegra~ -relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa pícara, abriendo la puerta, enciende las luces, develando a un Io sin camisa, con heridas por todo su torso y algunos besos marcados con labiales desde rojo oscuro hasta rosado, llamativos a simple vista-

**-Io:** No te acerques a ellos…muchos menos a… -es detenido por los dedos de la chica que aplastan sus mejillas fieramente-

-**Voz misteriosa:** Nómbrala otra vez y recibirás un castigo por no ser un buen chico  
–abruptamente semblante en su mirada, demostrando repudio ante la sola mención de la chica de cabello lila-

_El ambiente se torna sumamente pesado y con gran tensión, como el cuchillo cortante sin oposición de la mantequilla, soltando las mejillas del chico de cabello marrón, voltea y se aleja, cerrando la puerta para condenarlo nuevamente en la inconmensurable oscuridad.  
_

**-Io:** Era…una farsa, todo lo que creía sobre ella… -su mirada se oscurece, cierra los ojos y tiende la cabeza, vencido ante la situación, permaneciendo en lo profundo de su ser, una vaga esperanza de ser encontrado-

_Tsumiki se detiene repentinamente en medio del puente, el terceto de amigos notan que ella se encontraba apoyada en la baranda de la misma, fijando su vista en el atardecer que desprendía melancolía en su descenso._

**-Mayoi:** Lo encontraremos, confía en él, no permitirá que ocurra lo peor sin antes encontrarlo –apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella, degustando el paisaje a su lado con una gran sonrisa-

**-Hime:** Tiene razón Tsumiki, tal vez la situación no se encuentre a nuestro favor, pero lo haremos con nuestros esfuerzos y tenacidad combinadas –riendo con gran dulzura y calidez, adornando el ambiente depresivo-

-**Sakaki:** Solamente espera y verás de que cuando lo rescates, recibirás un beso de tu príncipe encantado –ríe postrándose al lado de ellas disfrutando del follaje y cielo raso por aquel atardecer-

_La chica de ojos violeta se encontraba abochornada por aquella frase, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, mientras que las dos chicas clavan sus ojos ante la ternura y fogosidad demostradas, sonriendo por tanta melosidad, el chico de rulos dorados con una gota por detrás de su cabeza, finaliza el día con la puesta del sol, el cuarteto de amigos veía ascender la noche con pisadas fuertes y sólidas, simbolizando la perseverancia de su lazo entre Io y todos ellos, en especial de la princesa que blandía su amor y sentimientos puros con auge._

-**Tsumiki:** "Dónde quiera que estés, permanece con vida Io, por favor…" –juntando sus manos con los ojos cerrados-

_Una estrella fugaz cruza sobre sus cabezas, a la par de ser iluminados desde su punto más alto, por la luna llena, brillante y cubierta por un halo blanquecino que producía añoranzas confortables._

**-Io:** Tsumiki… -susurrando en la oscuridad repetidas veces, cayendo dormido por el agotamiento y escabrosidad de la celda que lo rodeaba, sintiendo gran presión en su interior que no permitía poder deslumbrar el camino que había perdido-

**_Continuará_**…

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo de que subía un capítulo en mi cuenta, realmente han ocurrido bastantes cosas, pero no permitiría de que esta historia quedase inconclusa, mucho menos en un punto sumamente importante, espero acabarlo este año y comenzar otros proyectos que llevan atrasados de forma injusta, gracias a todos por pasarse, agradezco su apoyo y entusiasmo, bastante~


	4. Capítulo 4: Búsqueda asfixiante

**Capítulo 4:** **Búsqueda asfixiante**

**Narrador: **Con las esperanzas recobradas gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, Tsumiki irá tras el rastro de Io y descifrar el enigma que encierra aquella chica de rizos dorados y ojos violeta.

**-Sakaki**: Creo que deberíamos descansar… -jadeando con pesadez debido a la extenuante caminata-

**-Mayoi**: ¿De qué hablas? Apenas hemos caminado 15 kilómetros –diciendo con una sonrisa serena-

**-Hime:** ¡¿15 ki-kilómetros?! No sé cuánto aguantaré… -apoyada en un tronco en un doloroso suspiro-

_Mientras los tres chicos echaban sus cosas al suelo para luego preparar el campamento, la pequeña de cabello lila observaba el sol ocultarse en el horizonte con ojos repletos de añoranza._

-**Tsumiki:** Esta lejanía es tan…asfixiante –sujetando su pecho con ambas manos-

_Un débil tintineo es percibido por ella, alzando la mirada mientras una hoja impacta contra su rostro cubriéndola por completo._

**-Tsumiki:** Esto es… -apartando la hoja para luego ver lo que contenía: "Mansión de las revelaciones; ¿Eres tu propio obstáculo o tu salvación?"

**-Mayoi:** ¡Tsumiki! –acercándose a la chica gato con un plato de ramen, percatándose del volante que tenía entre sus manos-

**-Tsumiki:** No tenemos tiempo para esto… -apunto de soltar al papel cuando es detenida por la mano de la chica pelirroja-

**-Mayoi:** No desperdiciemos esta oportunidad –con la mirada baja mientras desprende un aura de tensión-

**-Tsumiki:** ¿A qué te refieres? –mirándola confundida-

**-Mayoi:** Esto puede contener una pista del paradero de Io; ¡Soltar esto es como soltar este plato de ramen! –mirándola con los ojos saltones mientras el ramen humeaba a cercanía suya-

**-Tsumiki:** ¿Nadie quiere que eso se nos escape de las manos…? –sudando en exceso por el vapor del ramen-

**-Mayoi:** ¡Exacto querida Tsumiki!, comamos y luego iremos a esa tenebrosa mansión –ríe comiendo su ramen mientras la chica de cabello lila voltea con los labios fruncidos hacia el horizonte-

_Mientras el sol se oculta y la luna asciende en un manto de estrellas que iluminan el camino que los deparaba, las sombras se extienden cada vez más en otro lugar._

**-Voz misteriosa:** Es tan adorable y frágil, sería una lástima que simplemente… -partiendo por la mitad una rosa blanca enfrente del chico de anteojos que se encontraba en un estado demacrado-

**-Io:** ¿Por qué…? –estando encadenado de tobillos y muñecas, suspendido en medio del cuarto húmedo y frío; con marcas de latigazos y besos en todo el cuerpo, de diferentes tamaños y colores que lo hacían ver como un lienzo sucio y desgastado-

**-Voz misteriosa:** Es divertido, no necesito darte explicaciones que de igual forma no harán que cierres la boca –acercándose a él para luego sujetar sus mejillas y besarlo con suma pasión, rehuyendo de ella en un violento zarandeo-

**-Io:** Pensé que eras una chica de buenas intenciones…por eso acepté entablar conversación y profundizar más pero…fue una gran equivocación –cierra los ojos con la cabeza gacha para así retorcerse del dolor por el latigazo, resonando el choque de las cadenas que disfrutaba la chica de cabello rubio-

**-Voz misteriosa:** Mis intenciones siempre han sido buenas contigo Io, pero al ver de que esto no llegaría a ninguna parte por culpa de esa chica que ni siquiera puede dejar de entrometerse, entonces tuve que tomar medidas un tanto…desfavorables para ti –acariciando su piel envuelta en un intenso rojo por los constantes golpes; pintándose los labios de un carmín oscuro-

_Moviendo un par de sus dedos para luego cerrar la puerta de ese calabozo de mala muerte y desesperanza que preserva el escaso brillo del chico de sonrisa arrebata por las flagrantes garras de esa bruja de hechizantes ojos violeta._

**-Sakaki:** ¿Están seguras de entrar a un lugar como este? –observando la mansión con gran palidez-

**-Hime:** Podríamos entrar cuando sea de día, con algunos amuletos, velas y exorcistas…  
-jugando con sus dedos temerosa-

**-Mayoi:** No sean cobardes, esto es una gran oportunidad de averiguar algo sobre nuestro camarada –con los ojos brillantes ante el halo de misterio que envuelve la mansión- aunque los fantasmas, monstruos y demás cosas que asustan serían un buen agregado…

_Al escuchar eso último, la chica de los moños y el chico de la mala suerte se abrazan con miradas de desesperación y sufrimiento mientras que Tsumiki y Mayoi intercambian miradas con una leve risa._

**-Tsumiki/Mayoi:** Son muy asustadizos… -suspiran al unísono para luego abrir las decrépitas y ruidosas puertas que daban paso a un lugar completamente deteriorado y que desprendía polvo por todas partes-

**-Sakaki:** Debí imaginar que era otra de las bromas de May-… -antes de que pudiese terminar, una bandada de murciélagos aparece para luego impactar contra su cara- ¡Quítenmelos!

**-Hime:** ¡No te preocupes, solamente comen frutas e insectos; rara vez comen mamíferos de mal sabor! –agitando las manos intentando calmar la situación-

**-Mayoi:** Eso no ayuda Hime… -apunta al chico de cabello rubio que se encuentra tendido en el suelo con un cartel sobresaliendo que decía "Adolorido" mientras los murciélagos eran cada vez más hasta cubrirlo por completo-

**-Tsumiki:** Está bien –suspira abriendo los ojos para develar unos ojos amarillentos tan intensos como la luna misma, provocando que los murciélagos se alejen del chico infortunio-

**-Sakaki:** Malditas ratas voladora…no saben con quién estaban metiéndose –agitando la mano fúrico para luego voltear hacia el trío de chicas que se quedan observándolo en un tajante silencio-

**-Tsumiki/Mayoi/Hime:** … -intercambiando miradas con gotas por detrás de sus cabezas-

**-Sakaki:** ¿Tengo una inflamación o algo? –rascando su cabeza mientras un centenar de hendiduras eran visibles por toda su piel mientras la sangre se diluía poco a poco-

**-Mayoi:** Dejará una "pequeña" marca –juntando sus dedos con los labios fruncidos-

**-Sakaki:** Menos mal…por poco me petrifico del susto –suspira caminando por el extenso pasillo polvoriento mientras las chicas intercambian miradas además de una que otra risa-

_A medida que se adentran en la inestable y perdurable mansión, el crujido de la madera con la brisa que roza por las paredes desquebrajadas ofrecía un ambiente sumamente tenso y terrorífico._

**-Tsumiki:** "Ese volante de antes…" –sumida en sus pensamientos mientras una imagen de ella y el chico de anteojos provoca un fuerte sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas-

**-Mayoi:** ¿Alguien se encuentra pensando en su príncipe de cabello castaño? –entrecerrando los ojos con picardía-

**-Hime:** Eso es tan adorable -juntando sus manos con una gran sonrisa risueña mientras un hilo de sangre se desliza por su nariz -

**-Sakaki:** Este lugar no tiene nada más que polvo, suciedad y muchos cuadros que te persiguen con la mirada –tocando un jarrón delicadamente para después caer al suelo y cubrirlo en un grueso manto de polvo- ¡Me persigue la desgracia!

**-Tsumiki/Mayoi/Hime:** No por nada eres el chico infortunio –suspiran al unísono a la par de escuchar un constante y bajo silbido-

**-Sakaki:** ¿Qué será ese silbido? –intrigado por el pitido mientras corre hacia el final del pasillo doblando por una de las esquinas-

**-Mayoi:** Lo más probable es que caiga por algún hueco del suelo o tropiece con sus propios pasos, iré tras él –camina rápidamente tomando el mismo rumbo que el chico rubio-

**-Tsumiki:** Vayamos al otro lado Hime, ellos se encargarán del silbido –apuntando al lado opuesto de la bifurcación-

**-Hime:** No hay problema –sonríe asintiendo la cabeza-

_El par de chicas de mirada y pasos temerosos se adentraban a territorio desconocido, una voz susurra a cercanías del oído de la joven de moños._

**-Voz tenebrosa:** Serás consumida por tus mayores temores.

**-Hime:** ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! –volteando nerviosa al encontrarse con un pasillo completamente vacío-

**-Tsumiki:** Están jugando con nosotras, no te dejes engatusar por nada –tragando saliva mientras un fuerte golpe desvía sus miradas-

**-Hime:** Creo que debe-… -un rotundo silencio se apodera del pasillo mientras la chica gato voltea preocupada-

**-Tsumiki:** ¿Hi-hime…? –con los labios temblorosos, sus piernas temblequean en el instante que escucha con atención una suave melodía que procedía del ático-

_Al apreciar que se encontraba completamente sola, se acerca a las escaleras que se hallaban al final del pasillo, subiendo escalón por escalón mientras divisaba un gran piano que ocupaba gran parte del ático._

**-Tsumiki:** La melodía proviene del piano…pero, ¿Quién está en el banquillo? –palideciendo por la tenebrosa atmósfera, se acerca para descubrir que no había absolutamente nadie, las teclas se movían por si mismas-

_Parpadeando un par de veces, cayendo rendida en el suelo mientras que una figura cubierta por la oscuridad del cuarto se aproxima a ella._

**-Voz tenebrosa:** Esto es solo el comienzo, pequeña Tsumiki.

_Las gotas de agua de las tuberías que caían una tras otra era lo único que podía escucharse en aquel silencio devastador._

**-Voz misteriosa:** Lo seguiré diciendo hasta que tus palabras se extingan, eres mío y de nadie más… -rasguñando una de las mejillas del chico de anteojos quién permanecía rendido con la cabeza gacha, cubierto de pies a rostro por marcas de latigazos y besos-

**-Io:** Esto no terminará así…Margaret.

**-Margaret:** … -frunciendo los labios mientras estira violentamente su látigo para así azotarlo con fuerza, volteando y cerrando la puerta a su paso- Esa chica gato sufrirá lenta y dolorosamente…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo que escribia por aqui, la flojera ha sido una dura adversaria pero, en esta ocasion he sido el vencedor, quisiera acabar este fic cuanto antes para abrirme paso a otros proyectos que estoy emocionado de comenzar, lo estoy disfrutando bastante y en especial sabiendo que les agrada, gracias por su paciencia y tengan un buen año en lo que se propongan.


End file.
